pembelajaran ips
by baekaeri69
Summary: ini buat belajar gw doang :v
1. chapter 1

Terdapat beberapa cara untuk menetapkan suatu perwilayahan/regionalisasi. Esensi perwilayahan adalah membagi/mengelompokkan/mengklasifikasi suatu wilayah yang luas (misal wilayah negara) kedalam beberapa wilayah yang lebih kecil dalam suatu kesatuan. Suatuperwilayahan dapat diklasifikasikan berdasar tujuan pembentukanwilayah itu sendiri. Dasar perwilayahan dapat dibedakan sebagai berikut(Tarigan, R., 2009):

1.Berdasar wilayah administrasi pemerintahan, di Indonesia dikenal wilayah kekuasaan pemerintahan provinsi, kabupaten/kota, kecamatan, desa/ kelurahan, dan dusun/lingkungan;

2.Berdasar kesamaan kondisi(homogenity), yang paling umum adalah berdasarkan kesamaan kondisi fisik/sosial-budaya;

3.Berdasar ruang lingkup pengaruh ekonomi. Pewilayahan dengan pendekatan ini perlu ditetapkan terlebih dulu beberapa pusat pertumbuhan(growth pole/growth centre)yang kira-kira sama besar/rankingnya, selanjutnya ditetapkan batas-batas pengaruhnya dari setiap pusat pertumbuhan. Perwilayahan seperti ini biasanya dibutuhkan apabila menggunakan pendekatan regional dalam perencanaan pengembangan wilayah(regional planning);

4.Berdasar wilayah perencanaan/program. Dalam hal ini ditetapkan batas-batas wilayah/daerah yang terkena suatu program/proyek dimana wilayah tersebut termasuk dalam suatu perencanaan untuk tujuan khusus (bisa meliputi di dalamnya beberapa wilayah administrasi).

Masing-masing cara perwilayahan/regionalisasi mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri-sendiri. Cara perwilayahan mana yang paling cocok diterapkan tergantung pada tujuan studi/perencanaan yang dilakukan. Beberapa kelebihan dan kekurangan model perwilayahan diantaranya (Tarigan, R., 2009):

1.Perwilayahan berdasarkan administrasi pemerintahan meskipun dirasa kurang efisien tetapi tidak mudah diganti karena menyangkut sejarah, ditetapkan dengan undang-undang dan terdapat fanatisme kedaerahan dalam masyarakatnya. Perubahan perwilayahan membutuhkan ketetapan undang-undang dan mendapat persetujuan Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat Daerah (DPRD) dan Pemerintah Pusat. Salah satu keunggulan model perwilayahan ini adalah dapat ditetapkannya batas wilayah secara jelas dan terstruktur;

2.Perwilayahan berdasarkan homogenitas terutama berguna bagi perencana sektoral. Daerah-daerah yang memiliki kesamaan dalam sektor yang dibahas dapat dijadikan satu wilayah. Dapat dibuat satu pusat pelayanan dan program yang sama/sejenis sebagai pemecahan masalah yang tepat dan efisien, meskipun pada beberapa kasus seringpula terjadi tumpang-tindih(overlaping)terutama pada daerah-daerah yang mempunyai lebih dari satu sektor potensial. Kelemahan model perwilayahan ini adalah batas luar sulit ditentukan sehingga umumnya juga memanfaatkan batas wilayah administratif. Hal ini juga mempermudah pengumpulan data dan pengaturan kebijakan pengembangan masing-masing wilayah;

3.Perwilayahan berdasarkan pengaruh ekonomi mengenal adanya pusat-pusat pertumbuhan yang masing-masing memiliki daerah belakang(hinterland). daerah belakang(hinterland)merupakan wilayah pengaruh sebuah pusat pertumbuhan/kota dimana dalam memenuhi kebutuhannya dan menjual hasil produksinya cenderung bergantung kepada pusat/kota tersebut, termasuk pemenuhan kebutuhan pendidikan, kesehatan atau rekreasi. Cara perwilayahan ini bersifat makroregional (tidak atas dasar melihat sektor yang ada di wilayah tersebut secara satu per satu), artinya seluruh sector yang beroperasi di wilayah tersebut memiliki ketergantungan antara pusat pertumbuhan danhinterland-nya. Perwilayahan model ini lebih tepat untuk Perencanaan ekonomi daerah, karena menyangkut seluruh aspek pengembangan wilayah dan mengandung aspek keterikatan/ketergantungan antar wilayahnya. Kelemahan model ini adalah sulitnya menetapkan batas pengaruh dari suatu pusat pertumbuhan dan perubahannya karena perkembangan daerah sendiri dan daerah tetangga yang ada di sekitarnya;

4.Perwilayahan berdasarkan program/suatu perencanaan khusus sering bersifat insidentil dan sementara. Sifat perwilayahan berorientasi pada suatu program yang disusun untuk suatu tujuan khusus tertentu. Misalnya penanggulangan banjir di salah satu/beberapa alur sungai, wilayah yang diikutkan dalam perencanaan tersebut adalah mulai dari muara sungai, daerah kiri-kanan alur sungai sampai dengan pegunungan yang merupakan sumber mata air dari sungai tersebut. Pewilayahan akan sirna apabila program tersebut berakhir dan tidak ada tindak lanjut(follow up)program tersebut.


	2. a

_Kalau aku sudah mulai bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, kau cukup memberi aku waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Jangan lakukan apapun padaku, tindakan yang kau lakukan malah akan membuat aku semakin tak nyaman berada di dekatmu._ "Sedekat apapun teman pasti akan meninggalkan, maka dari itu biasakan mengandalkan dirimu sendiri"

" Aku tidak mempercayai yang namanya ikatan pertemanan _.Well,_ semua janji perteman tidak akan ada artinya saat kalian berpisah dan itu hanya akan menjadi omong kosong! Untuk apa mengikatkan diri pada sesuatu yang tidak abadi?" Baekhyun, berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo


End file.
